


Delightful Piece of Skill

by LeFeuNoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consentacles, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Historical, Humor, Size Difference, Tenderness, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFeuNoir/pseuds/LeFeuNoir
Summary: Makiko buys an octopus from the market for her drawing. She gets more than she expected as the octopus turns into a beautiful woman.





	Delightful Piece of Skill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/gifts).



> sath, I really love your prompts, and I hope you'll like your gift.

On Makiko's way home, She saw a huge red octopus on sale in the market.

The octopus was big and strong, trying to lift up the lid to escape, which gave Makiko a clear image: a young naked woman enveloped in an octopus' arms, her face full bliss as the octopus brought her to orgasm. The sharp contrast between the octopus' rough arms and the woman's soft body would make an excellent painting.

"You won't regret it," the fishmonger said, sensing a prospective sale. "I have just caught it out of the sea. Look how alive it is!"

Makiko paid for the octopus and planned for her next painting.

* * *

_Who should I ask to model with the octopus?_ Makiko wondered. Akane had a lovely face and silky hair, but she was already in too many paintings. Hotaru was plump and pale skinned, but she was recently ill. What if she asked Kyo instead?

A loud splashing sound interrupted her musing. In the place of the octopus now stood a stunning naked woman, looking up at her with soft intelligent eyes.

Makiko burst out. "Who're you? Do you have a name?"

"Yuki," the woman replied. "I will be grateful if you spare my life."

"Of course." Makiko said while still surprised. The Crane's Return of a Favour was supposed to be a folktale, not something that she expected to happen in her life.

Yuki looked at her patiently. Her complexion was fair, and her figure, though small, was well-proportioned, a perfect study for drawing.

"Can I paint you?" she asked before realizing how odd her question would be. "I mean…"

"It sounds fun!" Yuki's smile could charm an army. "How can I begin?"

Makiki laughed as she found her perfect model.

* * *

Makiki adjusted her best kosode once again, checking on the sashimi and boiled eel dishes she prepared. Tonight she would confess her feeling to Yuki, so she wanted everything to be perfect.

"You look very good tonight," Yuki said as Makiki answered the door. Her eyes glowed in excitement as she saw the dinner. "They are my favourite. Thank you! What are we celebrating?"

Makiki breathed deeply to calm herself. _You can do it. Just say the words._ "I…"

She prepared a speech with eloquent words, but looking into Yuki's bright eyes, she said the first thing in her mind, "Please stay with me. I want to draw you forever."

 _This doesn't come out right._ "I mean…"

Yuki held her hands tight and smiled, "I want to be your model forever too." She kissed Makiki's hands.

Makiki felt that it was the happiest day in her life.

* * *

"Why are you so tall?" Yuki asked. "I have to step on my toes to kiss you."

Makiko lifted Yuki up. "It's not necessary."

"You can't do it for long," Yuki said. "I'm too heavy."

Makiki raised an eyebrow. "Is it a dare?"

"Do you want to see it as one?" Yuki smiled with her arms around Makiki's shoulders.

Makiki carried and pinned her against the wall. _She is petite enough to fit in my arms_ , she thought with a rising wave of heat.

Yuki's voice deepened. "Are you going to do something?"

Makiki kissed her on her lips. Yuki eagerly opened under her, their tongues playfully duelled with each other.

Yuki slipped a hand under Makiki's kosode, kneading and caressing her breasts. At this position Makiki's hands were occupied with supporting Yuki's weight, so she pressed each other tightly to rub against each other.

When they released each other for air, Yuki's face was flushed with desire, her lips red and swollen. Makiki's heart raced at her beauty. She placed feather-like kisses on her cheeks, her neck, and her shoulders exposed by her ruffled kosode.

"Stop treating me like a paper doll." Yuki complained while turning her head, exposing more skin for kissing. "I may look like one when standing next to you, but I'm not breakable."

"If the look fits…" Makiki dragged out her words and smiled when Yuki pouted. While she liked to hold Yuki in her grip, she would rather free her hands to explore Yuki, so she put her on a nearby closet.

Yuki's long hair flowed freely, framing her face and naked shoulders. Her dishevelled kosode teased the viewer with a glimpse of her soft breasts. Her body glowed with desire: an idol of beauty worshipped on the altar. Makiki's fingers itched to capture the image to pay proper tribute.

Untying Yuki's sash, Makiki pulled open Yuki's kosode. She kissed along her collarbone, her breasts and teased her brownish nipples. Yuki moaned loudly as Makiki rolled her tongue on her navel.

Bending down, Makiki nipped and kissed the inside of Yuki's thighs, her hands caressing Yuk's stomach. They had all the time in the world, so she wanted to savour everything.

Yuki shivered and pushed herself closer as Makiki licked her down there. She pressed Makiki's head towards her as Makiki caressed her with her tongue and finger, as if she were drawing a still life carefully with a soft inkbrush.

Makiki surfed the tide of Yuki's body like an experienced swimmer, teasing and feasting on the sound and reaction Yuki made, pushing her arousal to the next level and pushed back just before Yuki reached her climax. Eventually Yuki shouted, "No more!"

Makiki obeyed her. As Yuki reached her climax, Makiki thought her face was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

"Do you really want to try this?" Yuki asked, although Makiki could hear her excitement.

Makiki shrugged. "Why not?" She stepped into the bath to join Yuki.

"You will be really satisfied tonight." Yuki grinned and turned into her true form.

Makiki had a moment of disconnect as Yuki, now as a giant octopus, entwined her eight arms with her body. Makiki was usually taller and stronger than her lovers, so it was strangely compelling for her to be the smaller one now.

Yuki looked right at her, her silvery eye all knowing and penetrative that Makiki felt shy out of sudden.

She touched the slippery tip of one of Yuki's arm, which Yuki twisted over to taste her finger. Yuki once explained her exquisite sense of touch and taste to her before. "I can taste your skin and blood and bone"

Makiki shivered at the intimacy of the touch. No one else would have known about her so well.

Yuki's skin was red with excitement as she pushed Makiki closer, her suction gentle but insistent. Makiki relaxed in her hold, knowing that Yuki was so strong in her true form that any struggle would be futile, but Yuki would never hurt her.

Yuki's arms twisted, unfurled and released around her. Her suckers gently kissed every inch of Makiki's skin, learning and tasting her. Makiki moaned as her skin lit up in excitement under Yuki's knowing touch. She arched her back and gripped her arm as Yuki caressed her private part. "More!"

Makiki's pleasure built up so much that it bothered on pain. As she cried out to beg for release, the thought that Yuki could drink her pleasure brought her over, her world blanked out before her.

"Are you all right?" Yuki asked as Makiki woke up under a thin blanket on her bed, her body clean and fresh.

"You have ruined me," Makiki said. "We should try it again."

Yuki's smile was bright enough to destroy a nation.


End file.
